Colony L2: Xander Harris
by Plutron
Summary: Summary: Xander Harris goes to space to help with colony construction. During his years in space he and the council notice the fall of magic and the supernatural. The question is why and can they stop it?
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy or Gundam Wing

AN: Take place in same world as Episode Zero: Faith Lehane.

**Colony L2: Xander Harris**

Prologue

_In the year After Colony 020…_

Log entree 00

_On entering the colony construction program I have decided to keep a log. Last week, May 30th 020, we beat back a hoard of vampires that had something called the Gem of Darious. Who is Darious?… beats me. Anyway we shouldn't have won that fight. None of us got there in time to stop the gem from getting into position. When we did get there all of us, including the vampires, stared in shock as the dawning sun shone through the gem and nothing happened. After that it was the first time in history that vampires and the council worked together to figure out why something happened or in this case didn't._

_We came up with nothing._

_Anyway that was last week today, June 6th 020, I head out to space…_

Xander stood at the last check point before entering the shuttle. An air port in America had been refitted to suit the needs of those traveling to space. So everything was as if he was going to another state or country only the destination was in space rather then on earth. Before him were a pregnant Buffy, a crying Willow, and a teary eyed Giles. The others had already said their goodbyes to him because only so many people would be allowed in this section to see him off. At any rate this moment was special for the four of them as it would be the last time the saw each other face to face for six months.

"Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, no funny stuff mister. Be safe… a-and no picking up strange girls. We can't help you out there."

"Will… I'll be fine. Besides with the work schedules I doubt I'll have much time for demonic dating anyhow." Xander smiled and winked at his two best friends before turning to Giles who had tears in his eyes and a warm smile on his face.

"Xander… I-I don't know what to say. We'll miss you and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Giles that means a lot to me." Xander glanced down at his watch and then looked back up at his friends.

"Looks like its nearing the time. I still can't believe I'm going into space to build a colony…" His voice trailed off and he looked in the direction of the boarding line.

"I still can't believe you'll be working along side hardened criminals." Was Buffy's snide remark, though she had a slight smile on her face.

"Come on Buffy. I know you don't like it…"

"They could revolt!"

"And where would that get them… I'll be fine… we'll be fine. Now group hug."

"Xander…" Buffy complained but joined the hug with Willow and Xander all three of them all looked at Giles and reached out to him in silent question to join them. After a bit of protesting he sighed and said;

"All right, but only because Xander will be gone six months." As they hugged people walked around them laughing or smiling sweetly at their display of affection.

"Shuttle flight to Lagrange point 1 now boarding… shuttle flight to Lagrange point 1 now boarding."

"Well, that's me!" With one last squeeze he backed away from his friends and started toward the gate. When he got to the gate he stopped looking at them and turned the corner for the tunnel to the shuttle. His stomach flopped and he looked over his shoulder.

_…I don't know what's going to happen out there but I know its going to be different..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Arc 1: Fraud: Chapter 1: Day One**

disclaimer: Don't own BTVS or GW.

A.N.: I don't know much about construction let alone construction for a colony in space. Basically I'm going to guess at stuff. I anyone knows a good site though that would help in way of terms and stuff I'd appreciate you telling me about it.

_Log Entry 12_

It has now been two weeks since arrival. As mentioned in my previous entries the conditions out here are much harsher then I had been prepared for. Yesterday while doing a routine systems check on the main computer the walls snapped under pressure. Half the diagnostic team ended up flying threw space before the hole was sealed up. We lost a lot of good men that day…

Log Entry 02

It is now second day since arrival. I was quite surprised to find myself named head of my very own team. My team is responsible for making the pieces that will later be used on the outside of the colony. I'm uncertain what happened to the last head of this position and the looks on people's faces make me wonder…

Xander got off the shuttle and stepped onto the metal walkway that lead to what the Captain of the operation said was the barracks. Only two steps out and Xander suddenly found himself tripping forward. The ground rushed up to meet him and he closed his eyes while trying to protect his head. He didn't hit the ground though. At the last moment a hand grabbed him and yanked him to his feet.

"Whoa there buddy. Gotta be more careful. Gravity here is always changing 'cause we haven't got the bugs out of the systems yet." As Xander stabilized he turned around to thank the man. He was on the older side. Xander would guess he was somewhere in his fifties. His hair was brown but graying and he looks as if he hadn't shaved in years.

"Thanks, Xander Harris." He said as he put out his hand. The older man smiled jovially and said;

"Joseph Maxwell's the name, sodering's my game. Welcome to the team Harris." The two smiled but the introductions were cut short when they were blown over by a man running by them.

"Outa my way." Both Xander and Joe were on the floor and one of the military personal came over to help them up.

"Sorry about that guy. He got fired and as you can see he's not too happy about it." The two nodded and it was at this point that Xander realized he lost the disembark group. He started sweating a bit and looked around the area but it was hard to distinguish one area from another. His thoughts were cut short however when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Joe.

"Don't worry Harris. I can lead you."

"Did you say Harris? As in Alexander Harris?" The soldier asked looked at Xander with expectation. Xander nodded and said;

"Yeah that's me. But don't call me Alexander. Harris or Xander is fine." The soldier nodded and oddly saluted;

"Welcome Mister Harris. It's an honor. You have been given one of the Foreman rooms. I'll lead the way." Xander caught flies for a moment, or he would have if there were flies in space, before Joe hit him forward and the two followed the man.

"Foreman? I thought I was just another worker."

"Originally, yeah. But you have leading experience on a construction team and metal work experience. We recently found ourselves short that and you were drafted for the position. After all, those who work with Romefeller always know what they're doing." Xander was silent for the rest of the walk and even Joe's attempts to talk were met with silence.

When he was in his room he thought over the soldier's words.

Romefeller.

A group of high society aristocrats that is now responsible for the funding of the Slayers. Each one sponsored one of the girls in way of schooling, food, housing, and various other things. While Buffy and Giles both saw this as a god send Xander was a bit suspicious of the group. They were good enough people and all were rather old, yet in the back of his mind he sensed a danger where they were concerned. The feeling wasn't strong but just enough to make him dislike their company.

_… Oh yeah, Joe Maxwell. He's been a great guy. I made him my right hand man and he seems quite capable of helping me keep everyone in line. Already I can tell we're getting ahead of our schedule which means more free time for us._


	3. Chapter 2

**Arc 1: Fraud: Ch 2: Small Problem**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or BTVS. Also I don't own any of the pictures in the picture. This is my first time making a picture or putting one up I hope it worked right. I'll work on a better pic for the next chapter. I forget where I got the background, colony, and Xander pic, though they were all found online.

_Log Entry 47 August 6th 020 AC_

In the two months I've been stationed on colony project L1-S02256 accidents have become more and more frequent. As I've written, this seemed to be normal at first but now I can't deny the truth. I have reason to believe that the colony has been sabotaged.

Log Entry 14 June 22nd 020 AC

Well Willow says I should date stuff in case something important happens out here and I want to reference it... so I guess I will. And if more fatal accidents happen out here it might be nice to be able to give families detailed information about what happened and when.

Yesterday we had a funeral for the men we lost. The bodies we could rescue we're sending back to earth and there families. For the ones we couldn't find we're sending pieces of history… pieces of the colony.

**June 11th 020 AC**

Xander walked into the discussion room and glanced around before releasing a nervous breath into the air.

"I can do this." He stated quietly.

'It'll be like leading the mini slayers; only instead of little girls its middle aged men.' He thought and winced at the mental image it gave him of the men in the room wearing tight leather followed by his girls wearing greasy, baggy clothes. Needless to say they weren't pretty pictures.

Taking one final calming breath Xander took his seat, clapped his hands together and started the meeting.

"Hey everyone. My name is Alexander Harris, feel free to call me sir or Xander, and I'm the leader of our little group for this term of work. We'll be starting where the last group left off which is…" Xander looked down from the people gathered to his paper work and scanned the sheets. When he found what he was looking for he smiled and said;

"Ah… diagnostics of the life support systems in sectors 5b through 7c." After he said that he heard a round of groaning from the men in the room. Smiling he nodded and said;

"Yeah not the most entertaining of tasks but it's what our team was assigned to and on the bright side once we finish we get to work on part building. Any questions?" The next hour went like this with Xander answering questions and going over the project itinerary. Things in space seemed good even those who had come up as criminals had managed to start turning there lives around. Hope surrounded the colony projects like a heavy cloak and Xander had heard more then one person say;

'The colonies will be the land for the peaceful. Land of hope.' Xander wanted that to be true one day; when the colonies project was done and people could start really living among the stars. He was going to help realize the dreams of the colony workers and dedicate his life to the colonies.

As the group dispersed for lunch, after which they start work, Xander called Joe back to talk.

"Hey Joe, guess what? I get to choose my second in command." Joe smiled companionably at Xander and said;

"Well, don't leave meh hanging. Who'd ya choose?" Xander smiled before nodding his head seriously.

"Well he has been working on the project for the last ten years and knows his business really well. I couldn't think of anyone better." Joe rolled his eyes and laughed;

"Get on with it." I was obvious he already knew what Xander was going to say but waited for Xander to say it anyway.

"You Joe. You have the best resume out of all the people on my team, plus I already know you and I think we'll mesh well." The two men laughed companionably as they left the room together; Joe then headed for the mess while Xander headed toward the communication center to get in touch with the council.

"Hey Giles! How are our girls doing?" On the screen in front of Xander was Giles who looked miffed and was playing around with knobs and buttons. Finally Giles stopped and said to some poor soul walking by him;

"Jackie, this… confounded machine isn't working right. I can hear Xander yet I can't see him." Xander patiently waited for Jackie to help Giles and when it was obvious that he could be seen and heard Xander said;

"Good to be seen and heard eh Giles?"

"Yes quite. Ah and to answer your other question everyone is fine." Xander sat down and nodded his head at the screen. Running a hand through his hair he leaned back in his chair and said;

"Good news on this end too. You are now looking at the foreman of sectors 5 through 10." Giles froze for a second on the other end before his face broke out into a big and proud smile.

"Then I suppose congratulations are in order?" Xander smiled and nodded. Then he moved onto the topic he wanted to avoid but knew he couldn't. Even though he hadn't been gone long he knew the others were continuing to look into the event that happened before he left. The fact that there was a whole ritual that had every reason to work and didn't was scaring a lot of people on both sides. He could only hope it was a fluke and things would soon get back to normal.

"Hey Giles, how goes the search? Had a eureka moment yet?" Giles frowned and started to clean his glasses; never a good sign.

"Hey don't leave me hanging. You're cleaning eye-wear something must be very apocalyptic." Xander stopped and thought for a moment about what could be wrong before adding;

"Do I need to come back?" This was something he didn't want to do; sure he missed everyone and he wanted to help them if he was needed, but he needed to live his own life too. It may be selfish on his part but he knew the colony project was important and not just to the world governments but to the average Joe too.

Here in space he felt like a major player and not a lackey to those in power.

"Oh no. Its just… Dawn's getting married." Xander was sure if he had been drinking he would have spit the contents of his drink all over the screen as it was he was sure he was catching flies; if there were flies in space. Blinking once he shook his head.

"Wait. I think I'm hearing things. Dawn's doing what now?" Giles continued cleaning his glasses and said;

"No you heard right… that is to say if you heard the words 'Dawn's getting married'." Xander stood up and started to answer when a huge explosion sounded in the distance followed by screams. Ignoring the concerned questions from Giles Xander got up and raced down the corridors. As he got closer to the area of the screams Xander experienced a shift in gravity much harsher then any of the previous expected glitches the whole system had been experiencing.

Now instead of running he was floating and the air was becoming exceptionally warmer the closer he got to his destination which to his horror was the mess hall. As he got in a few feet of the door he saw smoke come out of it followed by Joe. Xander took hold of him and asked;

"What happened? Are you ok?" Joe nodded and started coughing up smoke while Xander moved to check out the mess hall. Upon entering the room he sighed in momentary relief. The room was covered with smoke but for the most part it looked like there were no casualties. The worst injury he could see was a man with an extreme burn in his left arm. That would take a long time to heal and he would probably be replaced.

The smoke was coming from the ceiling and if Xander had to venture a guess he would say that the gravity unit for this sector just blew.

"Great, now we have to fix this. I see a lot of diagnostics in our future." This comment received a resounding humorless laugh from the room's occupants. Xander smiled while shaking his head and went to get started on fixing the problem.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long six months. If only he knew how right he was.

_Log Entry 11_

So far the small accidents we've been having haven't hurt to many people but some have lost there jobs due to injuries. Upon looking over the injury benefits they receive I managed to talk Giles into hiring some of them to the council. I just hope I don't regret it later and not because of something the workers might do but how they'll handle learning the worlds darker truths.

AN: I don't know what names like 'L2-V08744' designate or what meaning they may have. So I just guessed when creating my own with things that sounded and looked good.


End file.
